1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle direction indicator light.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle direction indicator light has a light emission range that is defined as a standard in advance. Here, in addition to a main light distribution emitted in a front direction (advancing direction), in order to secure visibility, it is necessary to emit light in a range between 45 degrees to the inside and 80 degrees to the outside. In order to satisfy this standard, various solutions have been used for the vehicle direction indicator light.
For example, as shown in FIG. 11, a technique has been proposed in which a lens cut portion 102 that refracts a light O from a light source 101 toward the inside is formed in a part of an outer lens 100 to emit the light O in a direction at 45 degrees to the inside.
Further, a technique has also been proposed in which a design surface that reflects light from a light source is provided on a surface of a partition wall that divides the inside of a light chamber and the light reflected from the design surface is diffused and emitted to the outside to widen a light emission range (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4300927).